


coming clean

by miniloaf (loafers)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafers/pseuds/miniloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Michael and Luke grow closer was both stressful and wonderful for Liz. She’s felt it from the start, the connection between them, even when she first met Michael and she could see how frustrating he was to Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coming clean

**Author's Note:**

> liz pov clemmings. title, obviously, taken from the green day song.

Luke’s always been a quiet, sweet thing, especially compared to his brothers. He’s her baby boy, and it’s totally wrong to have a favourite kid, and Liz would never admit it, but there’s a special soft spot she’ll always have for her Lukey.

He’s always been different. Ben and Jack took after their dad, but Luke’s all her. A quiet overachiever, studious and focused in everything he does. She didn’t even have to talk him into doing his HSC on the road; he brought it up.

She’s seen him play hundreds of times now but it still brings tears to her eyes if she allows herself to get caught up in him; his presence on stage, his confidence and skill and joy. Her shy, careful baby boy lit up from the inside out, sharing himself with the world. He’s so brave and she’s so proud of him, so happy for him, astounded by this part of him still even after years. It still catches her off guard; his voice, talent.

But then, he’s always surprised her in his own quiet way. His talent and interest in music came out of nowhere, and she never would have guessed he’d be the type of kid to make videos of himself and put them up online. It surprised her when he brought Aleisha home at only thirteen, as well as the depth and intensity of his relationship with her. Nothing like when his brothers had their first girlfriends at sixteen and seventeen. And it was shocking that her Luke might want to be the front man of a band.

This though, she saw this one coming.

How could she not? She’s with him, them, all the time now. She sees things, she notices things, she keeps them quiet. It’s not like Luke’s hiding anything from her, but he’s always been private and she respects that.

Watching Michael and Luke grow closer was both stressful and wonderful. She’s felt it from the start, the connection between them, even when she first met Michael and she could see how frustrating he was to Luke. It made her uneasy, stirred up a protective instinct in her that wanted to see him gone, to keep her boy safe and happy. There was always something in the back of her mind warning her that one day Michael might break Luke’s heart, that Luke might give it to him to break.

It was a relief when Luke, sort of, maybe, came out to her. The worst part of watching them dance around each other is having to pretend she can’t see it, not being allowed to talk to Luke and support him. She felt it immediately when something happened between them, she felt the change, the subtle shift from pushing and pulling at each other to falling away, apart. Luke came to her not long after that.

It was in London and it was cold all the time, Luke came to her in the kitchen in trackpants and slippers, a hoodie that belonged to Jack when he was Luke’s age, the sight of it making her miss home desperately until she saw how tired Luke looked, the dark circles under his eyes. His nose was chilled pink, obvious with his hood pulled up and his worn sleeves tucked down over his fingers at his mouth, caught between his teeth.

Liz put the kettle on. Luke mumbled, “Mum, I have to tell you something.”

She knew what was coming as soon as he said it, mother’s intuition, but she wondered why it was now, a rainy Saturday morning, and here, leaned against the kitchen counter. It was awful to look at him, the nervous way he refused to look her in the eye. It hurt to see him scared to tell her something.

"What’s up?" She asked, reaching out and gently taking his hands away from his mouth. "Don’t chew on your sleeves, love. What’s wrong?"

"Um." He looked like he wanted to run. Liz decided to give him a little space, turned to get two mugs out of the cupboard, dropping a teabag into each as the kettle boiled. "Me and Michael," he said.

She poured water into each mug, fixing Luke’s with two sugars and plenty of milk the way he likes. She turned back to face him, and the shame on his face nearly killed her.

"Something happened?" he said, his voice a little unsteady, his shoulders sagging. It was terrible to watch him tumble apart, but she knew by then that sometimes you just need to let it happen, that it’s the best thing. "I think, I think I," his voice was shaking properly then, breaking after he swallowed and continued, quietly, "messed everything up."

She gave him a sympathetic look, a sincere one. She was aching for him, but was relieved too, because finally, she could take her baby in her arms. “I’m sure it’s not that bad, hey?” She put her arm around his ever-broadening shoulders and handed him his mug. His hands were shaking.

"I think it is. Mum,” he almost whispered, “I kissed him.”

She pulled him close against her side, rubbing his arm and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “It’s okay, Luke, it’s gonna be fine,” she promised as he curled into her, his face damp against her neck, hand fisted in her jumper. He held on tight and she let him, let him fall apart so she could help him put things back together like she always had.


End file.
